User blog:Mihaitutaru/Meet the year 2019 for the best hits of "Diskoteka 80-ski" festival
On New Year's holidays, millions of Dekanians will once again plunge into the incredible atmosphere of the most powerful, stylish, innovative, uniting generation of Alef FM festival "Diskoteka 80-ski" On the New Year's Eve, immediately after the chiming clock, the radio version of the XVII international music festival Diskoteka 80-ski will be broadcast on Alef FM , OnAir.dr reports with reference to the press center of Alef Media. Watch the TV version of Diskoteka 80-ski in 2018 on January 2 on Telisat The broadcast will begin at 23:20 Zaraberg time. Spectators of Telisat and the Alef FM listeners waiting for a truly New Year's gift, because the 17th "Diskoteka 80-ski" took place in the year of the 25th anniversary of the radio station. The main disco of the country is 17 years old, but it is impressive every time, as if at first - invariably these are incredible visual effects that you rarely see in the set design of any other concert show, high-quality sound and, of course, the most favorite domestic and foreign stars of disco on the stage. At the 17th of Diskoteka 80-ski, Thomas Anders, C.C. Catch, Julijan Antonovski, Boney M ft. Liz Mitchell, Automen, Secret Service, Angelica Varum, Dumitri Malivkot, Savage, Andrej Deržavin and the Stalker Group, Riccardo Fogli, Gazebo, Viktor Stalikov, Zemilan, F.R. David, and for everyone who loves the “orange mood”, the most optimistic group of the Russian rock scene Čajf, performed their best hits. The musicians became special guests of Alef FM festival. And these are not all the musical gifts that Alef FM prepared for its listeners for the New Year. Already on December 30, you can recharge yourself with a special mood for the next year at 21:15, Kanal 9 will show the best parts of Diskoteka 80-ski in different years. On New Year's Eve, December 31, at 00:05, immediately after the speech of the President of Russia, the hit music parade of the 80s from Alef FM starts on Telisat You, and at 00:30 the public will meet with the artists of the X. Celebrating the New Year with the fiery rhythms of the 80s will also be the viewers of the TV channels Telemuz and Svetni. The best hits of the festival "Diskoteka 80-ski" of different years, Svetni will show on its festive broadcast on December 31 (at 10:15, 19:15 and on New Year's Eve at 02:15), as well as on January 1 and 2, 2019. The best fragments of the fifteenth jubilee "Diskoteka 80-ski" will be released on Telemuz . Ether - January 1 at 20:00. From Toto Cutugno and Ricardo Fogli to Sofija Rontari and Julijan Šatkunov, from Zodijak and Sandra to Noreg Gazmaliski and Automen the audience is awaited by an incredible spectrum of cult stars of the disco era, whose hits once stirred the mind, inspired optimism and hope - to freedom, love, change for the better ... Enjoy every minute of communication with friends, sing and dance! Celebrate New Year's holidays with Alef FM to the best hits of "Diskoteka 80-ski"! Category:Blog posts